Iggwilv
Iggwilv è una potente maga umana, famosa per il suo Demonomicon. Iggwilv ha diversi titoli, tra cui la Regina-Strega di Perrenland e la Madre delle Streghe. E' conosciuta come Louhi su un Piano Materiale alternativo, e come Ychbilch su un altro. I suoi "amici" più stretti a volte la chiamano "Wilva". Storia Si vocifera che Iggwilv utilizzasse una volta il nome di Natasha, ed è sotto questo nome che fu "adottata" da bambina dalla strega Baba Yaga. All'età di dieci anni, Natasha imparò i primi incantesimi per evocare demoni dalla sua madre adottiva. Sotto la tutela di Baba Yaga, la ragazza crebbe e diventò una talentuosa incantatrice, e presto divenne nota come "Natasha l'Oscura", forse in contrasto con un'altra figlia adottiva di Baba Yaga, "sorella" di Iggwilv, Elena la Giusta. La Compagnia dei Sette Iggwilv apparse successivamente a Ket circa 300 anni fa, nel terzo secolo AC, lì era conosciuta come Hura. Dopo essere stata cacciata da Lopolla per aver saccheggiare la Cripta di Daoud (dove si presume abbia ottenuto la Lanterna Meravigliosa di Daoud), Hura si diresse verso la Città Libera di Greyhawk e, usando il nome Tasha, incontrò il mago Zagig Yragerne che rapidamente (e scandalosamente) la prese come apprendista. Durante questo periodo (inizi del IV secolo AC), Tasha è stata a volte membro della Compagnia dei Sette, la banda di avventurieri di cui faceva parte Zagig. La collaborazione tra Zagig e Tasha culminò con l'imprigionamento del Signore dei Demoni Fraz-Urb'luu. Di nascosto al maestro, Tasha parlò con il signore dei demoni imprigionato, e imparò da lui molti segreti. Poco dopo, Iggwilv fuggì con molti dei tomi magici di Zagig, compreso il Tomo di Zyx, al quale avrebbe in seguito apportartato diverse aggiunte e lo avrebbe rinominato il Demonomicon. Iggwilv viaggiò dunque fino alle Montagne Yatil, nelle terre non reclamate nei pressi del Fiume Velverdyva, e raggiunse un contorto monte chiamato il "Corno di Iggwilv", che si diceva fosse l'ultimo luogo di riposo dell'antico mago Tsojcanth. Lì, utilizzando la conoscenza e il potere che aveva sottratto a Fraz-Urb'luu e a Zagig, legò a se Tsojcanth e lo utilizzò come suo schiavo per generazioni intere. La Regina-Strega di Perrenland Iggwilv comparve successivamente nei registri storici di Perrenland nel 460 AC. Utilizzando ciò che aveva imparato da Zagig, Iggwilv convocò e imprigionò il signore demone Graz'zt. Riuscì a sedurre il signore dei demoni e ad aiutarlo con i suoi piani di conquista, e gli diede anche un figlio, Iuz. Nel 480 AC, assemblò un esercito e attaccò Perrenland dalla sua base nelle Montagne Yatil conosciuta come le Caverne Perdute. Si crede durante o prima di questo periodo di conquista, Graz'zt abbia regalato a Iggwilv un mantello magico fatto di pelle di Diavolo della Fossa noto come l'Abbraccio dell'Immondo. La conquista di Perrenland da parte di Iggwilv si completò nel 481 AC, e tenne una salda presa sulla nazione fino al 491 AC, anno in cui Graz'zt sfuggì al suo controllo. Graz'zt le suggerì, malignamente, di legare Tsojcanth per utilizzarlo come sigillo vivente contro l'allarmente spaccatura verso l'Abisso che si era formata sotto il Corno di Iggwilv. Iggwilv venne colta alla sprovvista quando Tsojcanth si oppose per la prima volta in anni. Indebolita dalla battaglia, fu incapace di resistere al successivo attacco di Graz'zt. Iggwilv stessa fu costretta a combattere contro Graz'zt, riuscendo appena a distruggere la sua forma terrena, e a bandirlo nell'Abisso. Come conseguenza di quella battaglia, il bell'aspetto di Iuz fu devastato dalla magia e si divise in due orribili manifestazioni. Iggwilv rimase distrutta e impotente, e questo consentì alla popolazione del Perrenland di ribellarsi e di sconfiggere le sue forze. Dopo la perdita di Perrenland, Iggwilv scomparve per decenni, e per un breve periodo, venne creduta morta. Il Ritorno Negli anni 70 del V° secolo, Iggwilv ha avuto due importanti scontri con il Circolo degli Otto, che aveva inviato degli avventurieri per contrastare i suoi piani. Il prima ha avuto luogo nelle leggendarie Caverne Perdute di Tsojcanth e si concluse con la distruzione di sua figlia, la vampira Drelnza. Il secondo riguardava i suoi piani di portare un gran numero di demoni su Oerth, e fu sventato sventato da una banda di avventurieri assemblati dall'Arcimago Tenser (Warnes Starcoat, Agath di Thrunch, Franz Torkeep, Rowena dell'Arco d'Argento, Reynard Yargrove e Rakehell Chert) che recuperò il Pastorale di Rao da un semipiano conosciuto come l'Isola delle Scimmie. Subito dopo, però, il Patorale venne perso, e Iggwilv ancora una volta cominciò ad ammassare un esercito demoniaco che mise al servizio di suo figlio Iuz. All'inizio delle Guerre di Greyhawk, Iggwilv stupidamente cercò nuovamente di legare a sé Graz'zt. Questa volta il principe dei demone era preparato, e utilizzando un congegno magico distrusse il cerchio protettivo della strega e la trascinò fino al suo regno di Azzagrat per tormentarla. Venne infine salvata nel 585 AC da Tuerny. Iggwilv si scontrò nuovamente con gli agenti del Circolo degli Otto nel 585 AC quando Warnes Starcoat impiegò una banda di avventurieri per recuperare il clone di Tenser da Luna. Iggwilv risiede attualmente in un maniero nelle Grigie Distese dell'Ade. I suoi piani attuali sono sconosciuti. Descrizione Iggwilv ha una gamma di forme, da orribili a incantevoli. Una delle forme spaventose è quella di una vecchia (che si dice sia la sua vera forma), che viene descritta come "più orribile dei peggiori incubi che i bambini hanno sulle streghe malvagie". Nella sua forma bella appare come una donna voluttuosa con una fluente chioma d'oro o con lunghi capelli neri, pelle dorata e gli occhi o neri senza iride, o bianchi. Si dice che nessuno che l'abbia vista nella sua vera forma sia ancora vivo per raccontarlo. Relazioni Iggwilv è la figlia adottiva di Baba Yaga. Lei è la madre del semidio Iuz, è desiderata dal Signore dei Demoni Graz'zt, e ha avuto una seconda figlia, la vampira Drelnza (ora distrutta). Sul piano parallelo Earth (la Terra) in cui ha usato il nome Louhi, ha partorito un altro bambino conosciuto come il Figlio di Pohjola. Iggwilv è stata un tempo l'apprendista di Zagig Yragerne, e membro della Compagnia dei Sette. Iggwilv è un feroce nemico del Circolo degli Otto. Tra i suoi alleati occasionali ci sono il figlio, Iuz, e la demonessa Zuggtmoy. Oltre alla sua incredibile forza magica, Iggwilv è anche notoriamente conosciuta per la frequentazione (così come il controllo e la manipolazione) di immondi, in particolare i demoni dall'abisso e vari yugoloth. Opere Nella sua lunga vita, Iggwilv ha sviluppato diversi incantesimi e scritto tomi considerati oggi importanti. Incantesimi *''Risata incontenibile di Tasha'' Scritti *Il Demonomicon *''Sapere della Comunicazione Segreta'' *Il Tomo dei Piani Inferiori Galleria File:Personaggi - Iggwilv 2.jpg|'Dungeon Magazine'' #149 Personaggi - Iggwilv 3.jpg|''Dungeon Magazine'' #149 Bibliografia *Wolfgang Baur. "Enemies of my Enemy." Dungeon Magazine #149. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Mike Breault ed. Castle Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Staff di Dragon e Dungeon. "Unsolved Mysteries of D&D." Dragon Magazine #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Stephen S. Greer. "Fiend's Embrace." Dungeon Magazine #121. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Gary Gygax. Artifact of Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *-----. Come Endless Darkness. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Dance of Demons. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Magic-User Spells." Dragon Magazine #67. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. Isle of the Ape. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *-----. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. Sea of Death. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1987. *-----. Unearthed Arcana. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Bruce Heard. "Spells Between the Covers." Dragon Magazine #82. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Gary Holian e Rick Miller. "Treasures of Greyhawk: Magic of the Company of Seven." Dragon Magazine #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *James Jacobs. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Apocrypha." Dragon Magazine #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet." Dragon Magazine #341. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Dagon." Dragon Magazine #349. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Demogorgon." Dragon Magazine #357. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Fraz-Urb’luu." Dragon Magazine #333. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Graz'zt." Dragon Magazine #359. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: https://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071024&authentic=true *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Kostchtchie." Dragon Magazine #345. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Malcanthet." Dragon Magazine #353. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Pazuzu." Dragon Magazine #329. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *-----. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Zuggtmoy." Dragon Magazine #337. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Ari Marmell. "Iggwilv's Legacy: The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth." Dungeon Magazine #151. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/duad/20071012 *Roger E. Moore. "The Dancing Hut." Dragon Magazine #83. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *-----. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Robert S. Mullin. "Campaign Classics: Three Greyhawk Grimoires." Dragon Magazine #225. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Ed Stark, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Codex Immondo I: Orde dell'Abisso. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Stephens Owen K.C., and Gary Holian. "Spellcraft: The Demonomicon of Iggwilv." Dragon Magazine #336. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *James M. Ward e Robert J. Kuntz. Deities and Demigods. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Steven B. Wilson. "Greychrondex." Disponibile online: http://www.canonfire.com/cfhtml/ghchrondex.php Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani